Screaming Among the Cheering
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Barnaby has never been to a Hanabi festival before so he asked Kotetsu to take him to one. Kotetsu complied, though reluctantly, and together they go with Kaede. What Barnaby didn't know was, Kotetsu doesn't do bright lights and explosions; and what will he do when the press attacks! PTSD!fic, TigerBunny plus date in chapter to be, three!shot
1. Screaming Among the Cheers

**Screaming Among the Cheering**

 **Summary: Barnaby has never been to a Hanabi festival before so he asked Kotetsu to take him to one. Kotetsu complied, though reluctantly, and together they go with Kaede. What Barnaby didn't know was, Kotetsu doesn't do bright lights and explosions; and what will he do when the press attacks?! PTSD!fic, can be taken as family or as a prequel to romance**

 **~?~?~?~**

"I love the Hanabi festival!" Kaede cheered, walking alongside her idol and friend Barnaby.

Barnaby chuckled in reply. "Are they always this lively?" he asked, a little louder so he'd be heard.

"Mm!" Kaede nodded. "The Hanabi festival is a super long tradition from a long time ago, when the fireworks were used to ward off evil. These days its just for fun!"

Barnaby looked at her curiously. "Do you and Kotetsu come every year?" he asked.

Kaede paused, and her smile turned into a frown. "No, um, not since mom died," she said and Barnaby winced. "I go with Grandma and Uncle but dad stopped coming with me."

Barnaby frowned. "Do you know why?" he asked curiously.

Kaede shook her head. "I asked and he said that it wasn't his style anymore," she replied in confusion.

"Hey there you are!"

Barnaby and Kaded stopped and turned to see Kotetsu, who was walking towards them with three bags of cotton candy, which were green, blue, and pink. Kotetsu caught up to them and Barnaby hid his surprise as he noticed for the first time that night just how uneasy Kotetsu looked.

"I got the cotton candy!" Kotetsu said victoriously.

"Wow thanks dad!" Kaded said and took the blue.

Kotetsu grinned and held out the pink to Barnaby. "Here you go bunny," he said, then paused when Barnaby didn't immediately take it. "What is it?" he asked then grimaced childishly. "Oh no- the green is my favorite and you can't have it!"

Barnaby shook his head with a snort. "Nothing," he said and took the sweet from Kotetsu.

With that, the festivities began. As they ate their cotton candy, father and daughter led Barnaby all over the festival, taking him to games and stalls. Kotetsu bought Barnaby and Kaede each a yo-yo balloon to carry and Barnaby bought them each chitose ame. The rods of candy were sweet and fruity; something Barnaby had never had before. They even played at a stall where Barnaby won Kaede a bunny plushie, making Kotetsu laugh. They were having so much fun and yet Barnaby couldn't take his eyes off Kotetsu, and not in the good way.

As it got later and later into the evening, and darker, Kotetsu grew fidgety, and he began to sweat; there was even a tremble in his voice at one point. No matter how much Barnaby studied his partner, he could not figure out what it was that had Kotetsu so freaked out. Finally, it turned nine, the time set for the fireworks to go off, and they happened to meet the other heroes.

"Hey guys!" Kaede cheered, running to sit by Pao-lin and Karina. "I didn't know you were here!"

Karina giggled. "Yea, we just happened to all meet while here tonight," she explained.

 ** _"Attention, all please be seated, the Hanabi Festival is about to begin!"_**

Barnaby was in a conversation with Antonio and Keith and so he didn't notice when Kotetsu timidly said he was going to the john. Barnaby was having so much fun among his friends and so he didn't notice anything amiss. Within ten minutes, the first round of fireworks were being fired off and everyone stopped talking to watch the explosives light up the sky.

Barnaby's eyes glowed as he watched with a wide grin. "Kotetsu are they always this beautiful?" he called over the cheers, but heard no response. He turned. "Kotetsu-?"

Barnaby paused and saw no one behind him; he looked around and saw no Kotetsu at all. Where was he? He couldn't still be-?

Barnaby froze as he suddenly heard a sound he never wanted to hear again; a scream. Kotetsu's scream.

"Tonio watch Kaede!" he called and dashed off without giving any answers.

Following the sounds of the screaming among cheering, Barnaby finally came across a dark corner near a tree and he paused in surprise. Kotetsu was sitting under the tree, his knees brought to his chest as he covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes. Kotetsu was screaming and he didn't even seem to notice.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby shouted and ran to the man.

When Barnaby touched Kotetsu, the man fought back; wrenching his arm back and slugging Barnaby in the cheek. Barnaby grunted and fell onto his ass while Kotetsu stood, shouting as he covered his ears.

"StopStopStopStopStop!" he shouted, roaring like the tiger he was.

Barnaby stood quickly, ignoring the blood in his mouth as he pulled Kotetsu's arms away from his head. "Kotetsu it's me!" he shouted. "Barnaby! Its me bunny!"

Kotetsu jolted and gasped; his eyes shooting open and finding Barnaby's. "Bunny…?" he whispered.

"Yes," Barnaby said. "Its me. Its bunny. You're okay Kotetsu."

"No," Kotetsu said, his eyes looking around and yet not seeing. "No, no. There's been an explosion! People are dying bunny! I have to help them!"

Kotetsu tried to pull away, unconsciously activating his powers but Barbany activated his powers too and held Kotetsu, keeping the older man's arms at his sides. Kotetsu struggled, shouting over the fireworks that he had to save them but Barnby didn't let go; he just held Kotetsu, whispering in the man's ear that he was safe and that there was no one to save anymore.

One minute was up quickly and Kotetsu slumped against Barnaby, seeming to realize it was a lost cause. Barnaby loosened his grip slightly.

"Let's go home," he said gently, taking the man's shoulders.

"They're dead Bunny," Kotetsu said brokenly; tears streaming down his face.

"No one is dead Kotetsu," Barnaby said firmly. "Everyone is okay. Everyone is safe."

Kotetsu was silent and Barnaby took his hand; gently leading the man back to the parking lot while texting Antonio to take Kaede home once the show was over. It seemed like the walk would be a peaceful walk when suddenly they were surrounded by cameras and reporters.

"Barnaby! Barnaby! Are you and Kotetsu an item?!"

"Tiger! What about your supposed wife?! Is it true she died of cancer?!"

"What does your daughter think of this?!"

The flashes from the camera were no help at all and Kotetsu screamed, backing away and into a brick wall; sliding down and hiding himself in his hands. The 'vultures' looked ready to leap for their prey and Barnaby quickly got between them.

"Tiger! What's the matter?!"

"Is it true you suffer from post traumatic stress?!"

"What do you see Tiger?!"

"Stop it!" Barnaby shouted and they all paused.

Barnaby was the company face, usually taking in whatever the publicity spewed out while Kotetsu protested them. It was a surprise to see to have Barnaby fight back; especially if it could tarnish his name.

"Enough!" Barnaby shouted again. "This isn't a stunt or act! This is his life and you're making it worse! Leave and if this gets into the public I'll sue you all!"

Everyone jerked; cause they knew if _the_ Barnaby sued them all then they'd be in debt long after they died. Unwillingly, they all slinked away and Barnaby watched them all with a glare. When they were all gone, he turned and fell into a crouch in front of Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu?" he asked gently.

Kotetsu continued to tremble. "Take me home bunny," he begged.

Barnaby nodded. "Okay Kotetsu."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No more! Sorry but this isn't a hurt/comfort fic but a kind of angst/drama fic where Barnaby learns something new about Kotetsu, and not a good thing. Maybe I'll do a chapter 2 where they are home and Bunny will comfort Tiger and that'll be more romantic like but eh~ who knows?**

 **Ja ne til next time~!**


	2. Tears in his Shoulder

**Tears in His Shoulder**

 **Summary: ch2 for Screaming Among the Cheers. Barnaby has never seen this; Kotetsu, crying, so weak, so scared. He didn't really know what to do… He just knew he had a shoulder to offer.**

 **~?~?~?~**

It was silent in the cab as it drove Barnaby and Kotetsu back to Barnaby's apartment. Barnaby was looking out the window, his arm around Kotetsu, who has said nothing since he'd asked to be taken home. Kotetsu was leaning heavily against Barnaby, his nose in Barnaby's neck, heavily breathing in the man's scent. Nothing has been said the whole drive.

"We're here," the cab drive said gruffly, stopping the car.

"Thanks," Barnaby said, and paid the man.

Barnaby opened the door, pulling Kotetsu out with him. Kotetsu leaned against Barnaby as the car drove away; Barnaby stayed for a moment, allowing the man to collect himself. Barnaby stroked Kotetsu's back.

"I'm fine Bunny," Kotetsu muttered, and pulled away, giving a fake smile.

Barnaby frowned, watching as a tear slid down Kotetsu's face. Barnaby wipes it away. "Are you really?" he asked softly, looking into bloodshot, hazel eyes.

Kotetsu's eyes widened slightly before he looked down; his eyes becoming shadowed. "I'm fine," he repeated weakly.

"Let's go in," Barnaby suggested, taking the other man's hand.

Kotetsu didn't argue as he was pulled into Barnaby's apartment building and to the elevator; while they went up, Kotetsu tilted his head on Barnaby's shoulder. Barnaby assured his friend by rubbing his thumb over the older man's hand. When the doors opened, Barnaby led his friend to his apartment door and unlocked it, leading them in.

Barnaby released Kotetsu's hand and he sat on the end of his couch. "Join me," he said, patting his lap.

Kotetsu hesitated, staring, before he complied. Kotetsu walked over and he sat down, before lying down. his head resting on Barnaby's lap. Barnaby leaned back, looking at Kotetsu with loving eyes, running his fingers through the man's hair. They remained silent.

"What happened tonight Kotetsu?" Barnaby finally asked, applying pressure to Kotetsu's scalp.

Kotetsu sighed, turning to hide his face in Barnaby's belly. "I was scared Bunny," he murmured.

Barnaby nodded, already know that. "Why?" he asked softly.

"One of my first missions Bunny," he breathed, his eyes glazing over as he remembered. "There was a bomb in a hospital; maternity ward, babies and all. The heroes were inside, helping everyone escape; the building was cleared… except for Snap…"

Barnaby frowned. "Snap…?" he asked in confusion.

Kotetsu gave a dry smile. "Snapdragon," he replied. "A hero who had powers similar to ours. He was even older than me; he mentored me and took care of me after Tomoe died. Even taught me a bit of how to control my powers."

Barnaby frowned deeper, running his hand through Kotetsu's hair. "What happened to him?" he asked softly.

Kotetsu bit his lip, burrowing his face deeper into Barnaby's stomach. "There was a girl; hiding in a closet somewhere still inside," he whispered. "Snap ran in to save her; I didn't notice or I would of followed!" he swore.

"It's okay," Barnaby assured, petting Kotetsu.

Kotetsu's hands found a throw pillow and he gripped it tightly. "Snap found her but time had run out; he threw her out a window… I caught her and that was it… Snap smiled, said 'See you later', and then he was gone…"

Kotetsu screwed his eyes shut; biting his lip until it bled; Barnaby frowned and gently eased it out. Tears still streamed down Kotetsu's face though.

"I still remember the bang that happened; so loud… so horrible," Kotetsu whispered brokenly, "People look at fireworks as a thing of beauty; all I see is the death of my friend."

Kotetsu sniffed, bringing his hand up to wipe his tears away as he remembered his first friend's warm eyes and reassuring smile. The man he had trusted with so much, the man he trusted his heart with.

"Snapdragon made his decision because he knew it was right," Barnaby murmured, petting the man's hair. "He decided that his life was smaller compared to that little girl's."

Kotetsu was silent for a moment. "Snap used to tell me that being a hero wasn't something for show; that we were the catalyst. If something went wrong on our end, then people would be hurt and that that would hang over us for life… I guess he didn't know that he'd be in my regrets list…"

Kotetsu hadn't noticed his hand opening and closing, trying to grip nothing, until Barnaby took his hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I think of that day whenever I close my eyes and wonder if I could do the same thing," Kotetsu whispered, "If I could die for a total stranger like he did… and leave behind my own baby girl…"

"You don't have to," Barnaby said firmly, squeezing Kotetsu's hand tightly and the man flinched in pain but Barnaby didn't release.

"What do you mean?" Kotetsu asked, feeling his fingers pulse as blood pumped through them.

"We're partners," Barnaby said. "As long as we're side by side, back to back, you will never had to make that decision because I'll make it before you can."

Kotetsu flinched. "I don't want you to die Bunny," he whimpered.

Barnaby gently turned Kotetsu's head so they could look at each other, "I won't die so long as you promise not to either," he swore.

Kotetsu stared at those deep, emerald eyes; seeing his partner's sincerity; into his partner's soul. "...Thank you Bunny," he murmured, and buried his face into the man's stomach.

Barnaby smiled and ruffled Kotetsu's hair again. "There is nothing to thank me for; you're my partner and I'll always be there for you," he said, continuing to pet his friend.

Kotetsu's eyes opened and he peeked at Barnaby, who was relaxing back against the couch. Kotetsu frowned, tilting his head, and Barnaby paused in his petting to glance at his friend.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kotetsu stared as a flush poured over his cheeks. Barnaby frowned in worry. "What is it?" he asked again, feeling Kotetsu's forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "...Bunny…" he asked.

"Hm?" Barnaby hummed in question, giving the man a smile.

Kotetsu smiled in return. "Go on a date with me?"

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I couldn't fit in the romance part of this but I wouldn't mind continuing this to a chapter 3 if ya'll would like. Probably have a flashback from the ending and then go into date… What do you think? Any ideas for the perfect date; likely with Tiger leading it since he asked; maybe fireworks to show off trust? So many ideas… so little time…**

 **Til then,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
